


Swapping

by shoibee



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, accidentally out thenselves to the whole school whOops, nezumi is slytherin, shion is ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoibee/pseuds/shoibee
Summary: Everyone is staring at Shion when he walks into the great hall and he doesnt know why.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Swapping

**Author's Note:**

> super short sry
> 
> I love tie swapping trope

Shion didn't know what to think of the glances toward him as he entered the great hall.

He was used to stares by now, after all his white hair attracted quite a bit of attention at first, but most had become used to it by now. So why was everyone looking at him?

He had gotten to his table and sat down only to have _Safu_ stare at him. She seemed to freeze in her greeting for a few seconds before continuing as if nothing happened, expect for her occasional snicker. 

Now Shion was really confused.

Then the door to the great hall opened and people were more openly staring and snickering at both him and the student who just entered.

Nezumi, it was Nezumi who had entered. He seemed slightly miffed at all the attention but otherwise ignored it. As he walked closer Shion saw it. And he too started staring as his face grew red. Safu burst out laughing.

Shion buried his face in his arms on the table. Nezumi finally got to the table and sat down next to him.

"What's with you?"

Shion's response was garbled.

"What? Why the hell are you laughing?" Nezumi's gaze turned to Safu and she just shook her head, trying to contain her laughter.

Shion peeked his head up a bit, glancing in the direction of Nezumi but not directly at the teen.

"Tie."

"Huh?"

"Our ties."

Nezumi looked down to see himself wearing a blue striped tie. Shion finally sat up and Nezumi saw a green striped tie on him. 

Safu burst out in laughter again. The snickering around them grew louder. 

Nezumi was left dumbfounded at how he didnt notice and Shion was still red-faced. 


End file.
